The present disclosure relates to a static eliminating device and an image forming apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses based on electrophotographic method are widely known. The method includes five processes, namely uniformly charging an uncharged photosensitive body (charging process), irradiating a charged surface of the photosensitive body with a laser beam according to a document to be copied thereby forming a latent image of the document (exposure process), visualizing the latent image with a toner (developing process), transferring the visualized toner image onto a transfer belt, and further transferring the visualized toner image onto a recording medium such as a sheet from the transfer belt (transfer process), and fixing the transferred toner image onto the recording medium (fixing process).
In the image forming apparatuses with the mentioned method, in order to eliminate unnecessary charge, a technique of arranging, on an opposing position of the photosensitive body, a light emitting diode (LED) substrate that irradiates light and eliminates static electricity from the surface of the photosensitive body is widely known.
If an image forming operation is carried out under highly humid condition, a phenomenon called image flow occurs, and there is a risk of deteriorating a print quality. One of the causes for such phenomenon is dew condensation on the surface of the photosensitive body, which leads faulty electrification and causes the image flow on formed latent images.